Searching the truth
by Ran-k
Summary: Hanamichi ha sido brutalmente humillado...nesesita poder huir de toda su realidad, pero sus pesadillas se repiten...¿quien podrá ayudarle a salir de su pozo sin fondo?
1. Default Chapter

Lalihoooo!!!! Pues aquí os traigo mi segundo fanfic!! 0 Espero que les agrade nn Bueno, me toca decir que como ya sabéis, los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de Takehiko Inoue Ya me gustaría que fuesen míos...¬ Ah! Y por favor, todos aquellos que estén en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, que no lo lean, si? U Yo no me hago responsable...xDD 

Capitulo 1 

-¡¡¡No!!! Déjame en paz, maldito!!!- Gritaba un joven de no más de unos 16 años al ser arrinconado contra una pared y ser fuertemente atado por sus muñecas.

Después, fue amordazado para que no pudiese gritar más y también, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un trozo de tela blanca que le impidió ver lo que le rodeaba.

Su agresor estaba tras él, lo que había permitido que el agredido no hubiese visto en ningún momento al otro chico...-

FLASH BACK-- 

En las altas horas de la madrugada en una pequeña cancha de basketball, desconocida para todo aquel que no fuese muy observador, se encontraba un muchacho de una altura considerablemente alta, con fuertes músculos y tez bronceada. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más destacaba de su presencia era su cabellera rubí que jugaba caprichosamente con las suaves corrientes de aire que surcaban esa pequeña plaza.

Se encontraba practicando basketball. Sus movimientos eran en cierta manera torpes. Cualquiera que lo observase jugar, podría deducir sin ser siquiera un especializado en la materia, que no podía hacer mucho que practicara dicho deporte, pero... la persona que pensase eso, se equivocaba. Ese chico llevaba más de seis meses sin tocar un balón de basketball por culpa de una lesión en su espalda que tuvo mientras disputaba un partido del Campeonato Nacional, y ahora, tras ese incidente, su rendimiento había bajado considerablemente.

Corría por toda la cancha driblando el esférico, intentando dar giros y pases entre sus piernas, para luego seguir corriendo hacia el tablero y lanzar. Pero la mayoría de sus tiros no conseguían el fin de ir a parar justo en el centro del aro ya que no conseguía colocarse en la posición adecuada para lanzar. Su dolor en la espalda no se había acabado de extinguir...

Estaba agotado. Llevaba más de cinco horas jugando. La resistencia física era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero esta vez había llegado a su fin...

Realizó un último lanzamiento, el cual volvió a fallar y recogió se pelota y la guardó en su bolso deportivo para después poder descansar unos momentos en una banca y así poder volver luego más o menos descansado a su casa.

-Mierda...por mucho que venga aquí cada noche...nunca consigo mejorar demasiado...nunca alcanzaré mi nivel pasado...quizás no sea un tensai al fin y al cabo...- comentaba para sus adentros Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras bebía un grande sorbo de su pequeña botella de agua.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aquel Hanamichi que todos conocían durante el día, el abierto, extrovertido y alegre; durante las noches, moría para dar paso al triste, solitario y pensativo pelirrojo, una faceta de su vida que nadie conocía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Yohei Mito.

Volvió a beber otro sorbo de aquel refrescante líquido y después dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

Todo era silencio. Toda la prefactura de Kanagawa debía estar en sus reconfortables camas, bajo gruesas mantas y edredones para poder combatir el frío invierno que les acechaba a todos.

Sakuragi, se levantó de su asiento lentamente, con su mente ida hacia sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que había tenido una penetrante mirada siguiéndole allí donde iba. Cada noche igual, observándole escondido entre arbustos para no ser descubierto, pero... esa noche iba a ser diferente.

Hanamichi, ya en pie, cogió su mochila y se la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba decidido a salir de ese lugar cuando de repente, notó una presencia detrás suyo. Cuando quiso mirar hacia atrás para poder ver quien andaba por allí, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, todavía no recuperada de su lesión, lo que le izo que se encogiera un poco de dolor y acto seguido, aquel ser lo empujó hasta la pared más cercana dejándolo aprisionado entre ella y su propio cuerpo.

-Arggghhh...-chilló por el dolor que sentía y por notar la situación que le envolvía. - ¡¡¡¿qué coño quieres de mí, ehh?!!!- Hanamichi no podía ver a su opresor. Una de sus manos había sido colocada sobre su cabeza pelirroja obligándolo así a clavar su cara sobre el frío muro sin tener oportunidad de girar su rostro.

-............- no hubo respuesta por parte del otro sujeto. Tan solo sacó como pudo ciertas tiras de tela de su bolsillo.

-¡¡¡No tengo dinero!!! Déjame ya!!!- pero el otro chico, como pudo, colocó una de esas cintas sobre sus avellanados ojos para que no le permitiesen miras hacia él. Después, ató sus muñecas.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! Mierda!!! Suéltame!!! Si me piensas secuestrar no obtendrás nada a cambio!!! Nadie pagaría por mi regreso...!! – Hanamichi seguía moviéndose para intentar soltarse de esa persona y escapar de allí, pero debía reconocer que su agresor, secuestrador o lo que fuese, era verdaderamente fuerte...

-No te voy a secuestrar...- dijo al fin la otra persona. - ...Ahora cállate ya...- y lo amordazó con otra de sus cintas.

Hanamichi al escuchar la voz de ese chico, intentó pensar en toda la gente que conocía para ver si la identificaba...pero no. No recordaba a nadie con semejante similitud. O bien no era un conocido suyo o quizás... llevaba algún pañuelo o alguna otra cosa que hacía que su voz no se escuchase bien, ya que era muy débil y no demasiado nítida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK--- 

Hanamichi sintió como la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, lo aprisionó más contra la pared con su propio cuerpo para poder prescindir de sus manos para amarrarlo. Lo próximo que sintió, mientras intentaba gesticular alguna palabra de auxilio, cosa que le fue imposible debido que sus labios estaban sellados con ese trozo de tela, fue que ese hombre posicionó sus manos en sus caderas y en menos de un segundo, sus shorts deportivos estaban cubriendo sus tobillos. Acto seguido, sus boxers fueron a hacer compañía a sus pantalones.

Hanamichi quería gritar, seguía moviéndose en todas direcciones para soltarse, pero todo movimiento era inútil.

De pronto, sintió como una gran mano se posicionó en su entrepierna y le comenzó a dar fuertes y bruscos masajes en su pene, mientras que, con la otra, desabrochó el cierre de su propio pantalón y se lo bajo junto con sus boxers.

Para desgracia de Hana, su miembro reaccionaba ante tales estimulaciones y pronto lo tuvo totalmente duro. El otro muchacho, contento ante ese resultado, empujó a Sakuragi haciéndolo caer al suelo. Después, se arrodilló donde el pelirrojo estaba y como pudo, lo colocó a cuatro patas y se posicionó detrás de él y con una se sus manos, separó esas nalgas bronceadas y con la otra colocó su propio miembro a la altura del ano del pelirrojo y en tan solo una embestida, penetró por completo a Sakuragi.

Hanamichi sintió un profundo y desgarrante dolor en su entrada que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Aquello era inaguantable. La posición...el dolor...Quería chillar, soltarse y salir de allí, pero le era totalmente imposible. La rabia y la impotencia inundaron su ser. Estaba siendo humillado de la peor manera posible y lo peor: no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo...

Ese sujeto enseguida que entró en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzó a moverse, sin dar siquiera un pequeño respiro a Hana. Sus movimientos torpes y bruscos en un principio, en cuestión de momentos, se tornaron fuertes llegando cada vez más al fondo. Una de sus manos sujetaba los muslos canela de Sakuragi mientras que con la otra, lo masturbaba fuertemente. Con cada nueva arremetida, se escuchaban pequeños gemidos de placer por parte del agresor, mientras que el pelirrojo lloraba para sus adentros e intentaba no morderse la lengua del profundo dolor que sentía.

Tras unos minutos interminables, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!! HANAMICHI!!!!!!!- gritó el agresor en el momento del clímax. No pudo callarse tales emociones, suerte de ese pañuelo que cubría su boca, sino sus jadeos se hubiesen escuchado en todo Kanagawa, pero gracias a eso, nada más fue percibido por el pelirrojo... el cual, en ese momento, tuvo que tragarse su gemido de dolor y placer y todas esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir al exterior.

Los dos chicos cayeron agotados al suelo intentando tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

La luna llena que se podía observar esa fría noche, hacia que una cálida luz iluminase ambos cuerpos semidesnudos, pudiendo distinguir así un cuerpo bronceado y otro más pálido, unos cabellos de fuego y otros tan negros como el azabache y una mirada avellanada, cubierta aun por esa tela blanca, y otra, en esos instantes cerrada por unos pesados párpados... Ese ser intentaba recuperar su aliento. Ahora sería el momento de desatar al pelirrojo de sus muñecas y salir huyendo del lugar antes que él mismo se quitase la venda de sus ojos y lo viese...

Y así fue. Lo desató y salió corriendo con sus últimas fuerzas del parque, dejando allí tirado, sobre una gran mancha de sangre, provinente de su entrada, a Hanamichi Sakuragi, el cual no podía ni siquiera moverse del intenso dolor físico y mental y se quedó allí tumbado durante unas horas más, en silencio, con sus ojos todavía cubiertos por esa cinta, la cual ahora se encontraba totalmente humedecida.

Ahora era el turno de las lágrimas.

El supuesto Tensai había sido humillado como nunca antes.

Buenoooo...que tal les pareció? XD tan solo es el primer capitulo y me quedó algo corto la verdad...pero ya vendrán más capítulos que tengo ya escritous bastantes XDD

Para críticas, comentarios, alabanzas (ùú), tomatazos (ùúU) etc. Déjenme review 0 Nos vemouus


	2. Sueños

**Capitulo 2: **

-Él...él sabía mi nombre...- se repetía Hanamichi Sakuragi en su mente.

Había pasado tan solo un día desde lo sucedido en el parque. El pelirrojo, desde que huyó del lugar, se había encerrado en su casa, más concretamente en su cama y no había salido ni siquiera para comer.

-Él...gritó mi nombre...- seguía murmurando con su mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación. A esas horas, ya había agotado todas sus lágrimas. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. Sus cabellos rubí estaban revueltos sin orden alguno y sus ojos, rojizos e hinchados amenazaban con dejar salir aun más pequeñas gotitas saladas. La cabeza le dolía a morir, pero no quería dormirse ya que estaba seguro que si lo hacía, las pesadillas lo acecharían de nuevo.

-Me conoce....sabe quien soy...-cubrió su avellanada mirada con su antebrazo. –me violó...yo...yo quería reservarme para mi amor...pero...él...el no tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos, maldita sea!!!- comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo. La rabia y el dolor lo dominaban. Y como era previsible, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. – ¿Ahora que debería hacer? ...- se preguntaba Hanamichi ¿cómo podría volver a la preparatoria? ¿cómo podría mirar de nuevo a sus amigos? ¿cómo volver a ver al resto del mundo sin sentirse señalado por los demás?... Estaba seguro que el mundo lo rechazaría por haber sido violado por un hombre. Se sentía sucio. Toda la pureza que emanaba de su ser había desaparecido. Ya nunca volvería a ser el Hanamichi Sakuragi de antes.

De pronto el timbre de su hogar sonó. En ningún momento pasó por la cabeza de aquel pelirrojo llegar a abrir la puerta. La verdad es que ni siquiera podía llegar a escucharla. Su mente volaba por otros lugares muy alejados de la vida real. Se había cubierto todo su cuerpo y ojos con gruesas mantas para aislarse aun más del mundo exterior, mientras que seguía llorando como un niño.

El timbre paró de sonar al cabo de poco tiempo.

Hanamichi, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin saber como, quedó finalmente profundamente dormido.

Y así pasaron las horas. Sakuragi seguía en el mundo de sus sueños, murmurando frases sueltas.

-No...Para... déjame por favor...yo...yo...no quiero...- mientras seguía sollozando sin parar. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos a cada nuevo suspiro de dolor y angustia. Sudaba frío y no paraba de temblar mientras que agarraba el edredón con sus puños tensos y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Y, de pronto, despertó abriendo su oscura mirada de golpe mientras que sus lágrimas se multiplicaban y sentía su cuerpo empapado de su propia transpiración.

-mierda...otra vez sueño con lo sucedido...- dijo con un murmullo de voz mientras reposaba su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿qué te ocurre Do'aho?-

Hanamichi apartó sus manos de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado esa voz. Allí estaba Kaede Rukawa, su eterno enemigo sentado en una silla situada al costado de su lecho.

-¿eh..? ¿qué haces aquí Rukawa? entraste?- preguntaba con un hilo de voz a penas perceptible.

-Deberías preocuparte de que cuando te vayas a dormir...cierres todas las ventanas – aclaró el chico moreno, de mirada azulada.

-¿qué?...ah..vaya...-y agachó su mirada para que ese zorro no viese su cara roja y sus ojos hinchados de las lágrimas. – y...¿porqué entraste? – continuó.

-...hoy no viniste a clase y me encargaron, bueno...me obligaron a venir a saber el porqué, ya que tampoco contestabas al teléfono...-

-ah...- y acto seguido, se tumbó de nuevo en esa pequeña cama y le dio por completo la espalda a el joven de piel nívea. –Estoy bien, tan solo que hoy tuve sueño y no fui... ya puedes irte...- y se tapó con todas las cobijas de nuevo, hasta que le cubrieron toda su cabeza también.

-No mientas do'aho...te he oído hablar en sueños...-

-te dije q no me ocurre nada!- gritó destapando su cabeza pelirroja. –Ahora...vete por favor...-

-........-

Kaede se levantó de la silla donde estaba instalado, la colocó frente al pequeño escritorio de madera caoba y se fue de aquella habitación suave portazo. Pero él no pensaba irse en ese momento...se quedó tras la puerta y esperó unos minutos interminables. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Parecía un lugar bastante grande, con bonitas decoraciones y muebles caros, pero sin embargo, por lo que pudo llegar a ver, el pelirrojo vivía solo. Desde que había llegado horas atrás, aquella casa permanecía igual de silenciosa y fría, como si allí no habitase ningún ser humano.

De pronto, decidió que ya era hora de entrar de nuevo. Debía haber pasado media hora, y quizá el do'aho ya estaría dormido. En silencio, entreabrió la puerta lentamente, para que Sakuragi no llegase a detectar que él aun seguía allí.

Pasó su cabecita morocha por el marco de la puerta para ver al otro chico y allí estaba, todavía tumbado en la misma posición: las mantas tapándolo al completo con su cuerpo en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, es decir, de espaldas a la puerta donde Rukawa estaba. Entró en aquel lugar y de nuevo, escuchó suaves sollozos. Al parecer Hana no dormía, simplemente pensaba en voz alta al creer que estaba solo.

-primero...primero mi lesión...que me ha destrozado mi futuro...y ahora...ahora...- y más sollozos retumbaron en esas amplias cuatro paredes.

El pecho de Rukawa se encogió unos instantes al ver al do'aho en tan lamentable estado, tumbado en una cama en una habitación oscura sin nadie que lo ayudase. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró por completo en aquel lugar, esta vez, dando un fuerte portazo que izo que Hanamichi se incorporase de golpe del lecho y dirigiese su profunda mirada al jugados número 11 del Shohoku.

-Do'aho...-

-Kit...kitsune...¿todavía aquí?...-decía mientras intentaba desesperadamente secar sus lágrimas a toda velocidad con las mangas de su pijama.

Kaede no respondió. Tan solo fue caminando hacia la cama del pelirrojo a ritmo lento y se sentó en ella.

-Rukawa...vete...no me apetece discutir...quiero descansar...- dijo mientras pequeñas gotitas aun nacían de sus ojos.

-.....- el zorro no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Las palabras no surgían de su boca, así que sin dar más rodeos, abrazó fuertemente a Hana. Fue un abrazo cálido que dejó al joven de cabellos rubí sin palabras -No tenía ambos ojos muy abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía extrañamente bien en los fuertes brazos pálidos. Eso era justo lo que ahora necesitaba. Alguien que lo abrazase y le diera su apoyo... verdaderamente ahora no importaba quien fuese esa persona... Tan solo quería un hombro en el cual llorar y poder descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Sakuragi le devolvió el abrazo y lloró y lloró hasta quedar profundamente dormido sobre su compañero de equipo,

después de unas horas

Kaede, que aun no se separaba del abrazo con el pelirrojo, decidió tumbarlo de nuevo en el lecho para que pudiese descansar más cómodamente, a al vez que lo cubrió con las mantas.

A continuación, cogió de nuevo aquella silla que horas antes había usado, para sentarse nuevamente junto a ese lecho y coger una de las manos canela entrelazada con las suyas, para poder así velar por sus sueños.

-"do'aho..."- pensaba el zorro para sus adentros. El pelirrojo había perdido tosa su luz. Se le veía como un niño pequeño que tras llorar todo el día, ahora descansaba con tranquilidad, con sus labios entreabiertos y aferrándose inconscientemente a una mano amiga que estaba allí para mostrarle su apoyo.

Rukawa no sabía que hacer. Ellos no eran amigos y sin en cambio él permanecía allí. Podría salir fácilmente de la casa y dejarlo allí dormido, pero...Un suspiro surgió de los pálidos labios del Kitsune...

Un nuevo día nació, acompañado de un radiante sol que iluminaba cada uno de los rincones, incluso el más pequeño, de toda la prefactura de Kanagawa. La gente madrugaba para dirigirse a sus respectivos empleos o escuelas, algunos con grandes sonrisas y otros bostezando del sueño que aun tenían.

La ciudad estaba espléndida. Todos se preparaban poco a poco para aquella fecha tan especial: La Navidad. Los escaparates de las tiendas se adornaban con elementos navideños y las puertas de los locales se podían ver pequeños pinos decorados con bolas y guirnaldas referentes a las fechas. En las principales calles de la ciudad, estaban siendo colgados dibujos navideños formados con pequeñas bombillas de colores que alumbrarían las frías noches dando un toque de color a los paseos de los ciudadanos.

Hanamichi Sakuragi abrió lentamente sus párpados. Aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero definitivamente, ese sueño que había tenido esas horas le había reconfortado muchísimo.

Una vez despierto, notó un calor desconocido sobre su mano izquierda que inundaba de calidez su ser. Dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección y pudo distinguir que su mano estaba fuertemente agarrada por otra. Después, alzó su vista para ver la persona perteneciente de esa calidez que le estaba siendo otorgada. Kaede Rukawa. Esa era la persona que había estado toda la noche junto a él cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora, al parecer, estaba profundamente dormido.

-"este dormilón...puede dormir en cualquier lugar y posición..."-pensaba el pelirrojo con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa en sus labios.

Hanamichi se incorporó un poco y miró más detenidamente a Rukawa. Se veía más pálido de lo normal...Movió una de sus manos hacia una de las mejillas de su somnoliento compañero y pudo sentir como su cuerpo estaba congelado de frío.

-¿Rukawa?- el pelirrojo se quedó atónito. Él se había quedado allí sentado, en esa incómoda silla toda la noche, sin moverse, sin abrigarse... Estaban en pleno invierno y su casa era muy fría...además que el zorro tan solo vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones anchos del mismo color que no hacían mucho el efecto de ser los adecuados para esos fríos días.

-"Kitsune, ahora el torpe eres tú..."- pensó con otra, casi imperceptible, sonrisa.

Hanamichi se soltó del agarre de su mano y se levantó de la cama. Acto seguido, tumbó al chico de ojos cielo en su lecho para después tumbarse él también en él. Por suerte (NdA: o por desgracia de algunas XDDD) la cama era lo suficientemente ancha para que los dos descansasen sin necesidad de estar demasiado juntos.

Tapó bien a Kaede y luego a él mismo, y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, ya que seguía estando muy cansado...Se giró de espaldas al Kitsune y cerró sus pesados párpados, pero al momento en que los cerró, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de aquella fatídica noche vivida dos días atrás...

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y quiso llorar de nuevo...pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si derramaba una sola gota más, moriría...estaba tan cansado...

Se giró de nuevo y esta vez quedó frente a frente con el zorro totalmente dormido. Pasó una de sus manos bajo las cobijas y buscó las manos de Rukawa las cuales descansaban suavemente sobre las sábanas. Hanamichi entrelazó sus largos dedos canela con los níveos del Zorro y cerró sus ojos.

Su mente se despejó en cuestión de segundos quedó profundamente dormido sin ninguna preocupación que en esos momentos acechasen sus pensamientos.


End file.
